characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Turles
Turles is the main antagonist of the movie: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, which is the third Dragon Ball Z movie. Background Turles was a low class Saiyan warrior with a power level far beyond that of one. He was a part of Frieza's army until he went off to destroy planets for himself with his group of henchmen. Power & Abilities Turles (like most DBZ characters) use ki as the main source of power. With the ki, he has a big variety of attacks and abilities: * Flight * Finger Beam: '''A ki blast that is created using his index and middle finger. * '''Kill Driver: '''A ring of ki that he launches at a opponent which then explodes * '''Calamity Blaster: '''A purple ki blast. * '''Power Ball: '''A ball of ki that simulates a full moon, which can turn Saiyans to their Great Ape form. * '''Explosive Wave: '''A technique where the user puts out a burst of ki to repel the enemy. Turles has been able to use this technique in the Budokai Tenkaichi series of games. Equipment * '''Seeds of the Tree of Might: '''The tree of might is tree that draws the energy of the planet it was planted on. The tree of might produces fruits that increase the power of whoever eats it immensely. * '''Battle Armor: '''An armor given to soldiers of Frieza. The armor is made of an unknown material that is extremely durable and stretchy. It's so stretchy that it doesn't get destroyed when Saiyans turn to their Great Ape form. * '''Power Scouter: '''A device that senses someones power level. Alternate Forms * '''Ghost Form: '''In the DBZ special "Plan To Eradicate The Sayians" he got recreated as ghost made of a poisonous gas known as Destro Gas. In this form he can regenerate with ease. * '''Great Ape: Just like all other Saiyans with a tail, he can turn into a giant ape when looking at a full moon. This form times his power by 10. In this form he can have some ki powers he doesn't have in his normal form, and they are: ** Chou Makouhou: '''A giant ki blast that is shot from the mouth. ** '''Chou Makousen: A more destrucive Chou Makouhou. Feats Strength * Overpowered kid Gohan with ease. * One-shot Piccolo. Speed * Out speeds opponents he kicks up in the air. Durability Skill (All feats are from The Tree of Might.) Weaknesses * '''Getting grabbed by the tail: '''Saiyans experience a great deal of pain when someone grabs their tail. It's unknown if he's trained to resisted the pain, like Vegeta. Fun Facts * In the swedish dub, Tree of Might was rewritten in such way that Raditz took the role of Turles. * Turles' name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". The name is written out as ターレス, Tāresu. If the first two syllables are rearranged, it becomes レタース, retāsu. Ignoring the elongated "a" sound, it becomes the accurate Japanese spelling of "lettuce", レタス retasu. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Completed Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Shueisha